Arcade
For the old Brawl named Arcade, see Brawl/Arcade Arcade is a new game mode in Overwatch that can be accessed by the Play menu. It was added on 15 November, 2016 in place of the Brawl option. It has 5 game modes: 1v1 Mystery Duel, 3v3 Elimination, 6v6 All Brawls!, 6v6 Mystery Heroes, and 6v6 No Limit. There are small displays above each mode's name to tell players how popular the mode is at the moment. In addition to those modes, it was confirmed that seasonal events' brawls such as Junkenstein's Revenge and Lúcioball will be found here. Modes 1v1 Mystery Duel * There is only one player in each team. * Map: Ecopoint: Antarctica. * The hero will be chosen randomly, and both players get the same hero every round. ** Lúcio and Mercy are unavailable. * A player will win a round and get a point if they succeed in killing the enemy. The winner is the first one to secure 5 points. * After 2 minutes, if both teams are still alive, the locations of each player will be revealed to the enemy. After 1 more minute, if the result is still indecisive, the match will end with a draw. Neither player receives a point, and another round will continue. * If a player quits the match, the game will end immediately. The other player will win that round, and also win the match (no matter what the score is). 3v3 Elimination * There are 3 players in each team. * Map: Ecopoint: Antarctica. * Heroes are chosen and decided within 15 seconds before each round. They cannot be changed after, and until the round ends. * Defeated heroes will not respawn, and their body will not disappeared (which mean Mercy's Resurrect can revive fallen allies at any time after they die). * A team will win the round and get a point if they kill all enemy heroes. The winner team is the first one to secure 3 points. * After 2 minutes, if both teams are still alive, the of player will be revealed to the enemies. After 1 more minute, if the result is still indecisive, the match will end with a draw. Neither team receives a point, and another round will continue. * If all the enemy players quit the match, the game will end immediately. The other team will win that round, and also win the match (no matter what the score is). 6v6 All Brawls! * There are 6 players in each team. * The Brawl in play is chosen randomly. The name of the Brawl is announced at the beginning of each match. * Maps: Depend on the rule of the Brawl. * The winning conditions will follow the rules of the map in play. :Brawl playlist and their rules 6v6 Mystery Heroes * There are 6 players in each team. * Maps: All Assault, Escort, Hybrid, and Control maps. * Heroes will be randomly chosen, and every time a hero is eliminated, they respawn as a random hero (can be the same as previous one). Also allows for multiple of the same hero on one team. * The winning conditions will follow the rules of the map in play. 6v6 No Limits *There are 6 players in each team. *Maps: All Assault, Escort, Hybrid, and Control maps. *This game mode will allow two or more identical heroes in the same team; it is different with Quick Play and Competitive Play, where the player is not allowed to do so. *The winning conditions will follow the rules of the map in play. Rewards Players will receive a Loot Box for the first time winning 1v1 Mystery Duel mode and another Loot Box for the first time winning 3v3 Elimination mode. The same one time reward will be offered when new modes are added to the Arcade in the future. Players can also earn up to three Loot Boxes each week by winning any Arcade game modes. Boxes are rewarded every three victories. As a side note, the weekly counter is the same for everyone. Trivia * If the player hovers the mouse over the Arcade mode (or selects it without entering the menu), a piece of music which resembles the music in arcade game store will jingle. * The hero posing before every round of 1v1 Mystery Duel is the equipped Victory Pose. * In 1v1 Mystery Duel, if one player quits the match, they will also forfeit their Play of the Game, the Play of the Game of that match will show the Highlight from the other player instead, even if in that Highlight the other player did nothing/was dying. Patch changes }} pl:Salon gier Category:Play modes